


Kiss With a Fist

by Shadowsdance



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fighting, If he says he doesnt hes a dirty liar, LW beats up Butch DeLoria and he likes it, LW is smol and dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsdance/pseuds/Shadowsdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch DeLoria is too pretty for LW to not punch him in the face. What's a girl to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss With a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> I filled my own kmeme prompt before I even posted it there. /shameless

Caroline Azari is not a nice person, contrary to popular belief. People don't see her when she's in the Wasteland, gunning down slavers and raiders and super mutants like it's her favorite thing to do. Thing is, it /is/her favorite thing to do. She doesn't like reading, she doesn't like cooking, she doesn't like singing or dancing or packing gun powder into bullet casings. She likes fighting and killing.

People rarely associate such brutality to a 5 foot 6 blond hair blue eyed wisp of a girl but there's a string of dead bodies and broken noses that attest to her love of conflict. Three Dog whitewashes it, says she's fighting the Good Fight on the front lines and she's the savior they've been waiting for.

Thing is, she's only 20. What's she gonna do when everyone she can just kill are dead? Fight and drink and fight and eventually, snap and kill. And then she'll be the devil they won't expect. She'll go from messiah to demon in seconds and she honestly can't find it in her to care.

The raiders and mutants keep coming. She'll keep killing.

\--

Rivet City looks like a shithole disguised as a rust bucket and she's pretty sure it's just going to sink into the bay without a single thing done to stop it one day. Good riddance. She wouldn't have to deal with Harkness breathing down her neck if he was under the water. She snarls when he follows her too close, glaring until he takes two steps back with his free hand in the air, his gun pointed at the ground. She hates it in Rivet City, hates the marketplace and the smell of rust and brackish water and the people who're concerned with little to nothing beyond their next fix or the gossip. Makes her skin crawl and her jaw hurt from clenching it so much.

The only place she can tolerate is the Muddy Rudder and she trudges down after unloading her junk for caps. She doesn't speak to anyone and the bartender already has a bottle of vodka and a shot glass on the bar at the stool she sits on when she's on the boat.

She has one shot down and is pouring the second when the smell of hair product and leather greet her. She glances over then does a double take, an eyebrow raising. "Can I help you?" she grumbles, knocking back her second shot. Shit tastes like straight rubbing alcohol and smells like it too, burns like acid and sits like a brick in her stomach, but fuck if it doesn't get her fucking /drunk/. 

The guy, who she knows she knows from /somewhere/, glances at her and gives her a quick once over that sets her teeth on edge. "Depends. You gonna share that or hog it, babe?"

She frowns, the nickname triggering a flare of irritation. "Fuck you, get your own bottle, asshole." She curls her arm around the bottle, drawing it closer. She still isn't absolutely sure who he is but she's getting a hint and if it is him, she's got a right hook waiting for him to open his mouth and spout shit.

"Well fuck you too, damn. Thought you'd be nicer to the guy who was gonna offer to cut your mess of hair. Free of charge, too, of the kindness of my heart."

She grits her teeth. "Do you know who I am."

"Not a clue, sweetheart."

"My name is Caroline fucking Azari and when I'm done drinking I'm going to smash your face in."

He laughs. "Shit, it is you, nosebleed."

She goes absolutely still. Her right hand tightens into a fist. Belle takes a step away from the bar. Her body tightens and she whirls, the punch hiting Butch DeLoria square in the mouth. When he stumbles back, she grabs the vodka bottle and chugs a good two gulps then leaves the bottle on the bar, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she watches him touch his split lip and realizes she probably just wiped his blood across her mouth. She grins.

"What the fuck!"

"That was me, done drinking." She rolls her shoulders, feeling the steady burn of vodka in her stomach and veins, her eyes picking him apart as she circles him. "You got prettier, Butch. Wasteland's been good to you." She throws the words like they're punches. "You're gonna look prettier covered in your own blood."

He spits at her feet and swings, catching her in her cheek. It's a good hit, makes her head snap to the side and pain blossom across the left side of her face. "Fuck you, Azari."

She laughs and slams his face into the wall of the ship, dancing back before he can elbow her. He broadcasts so loudly she'd have to be stupid to miss where he was aiming. It isn't as fun as she'd like. 

They end up sitting in the corner of the bar, Caroline wrapping her knuckles in semi-clean bandaging and Butch holding a cold beer to his bruised face. His split lip is half inside his mouth, half out, and she takes a vindictive sort of pleasure when he winces as he drinks her vodka with her.

She finishes pinning the bandages and downs a shot, grimacing as a cut on the inside of her cheek burns. She eyes Butch, committing his busted face to memory because god it is /glorious/. If she were into art and shit she'd want to draw it.

There's a small cut over his eyebrow, blood leaking down the side of his face. His busted lip has blood down his chin. His knuckles are bruised from the few hits he got on her and his eyes are bright. As she watches, his tongue scoops a bit of blood from his lip and draws it back in his mouth. 

She wonders if she can get him to fuck her, draws her gaze along his upper body with absolutely no reservations. "You got a room?"

He pauses, a shot just shy of his mouth, and raises an eyebrow, forcing another bit of blood down his face. "You asking for a reason?"

She grins, a simple baring of teeth that's more animalistic than human. "What do you think?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing the porn part and if I ever finish it I'll post it. Slow going tho.


End file.
